


Are you still watching? (Markgyeom Smut Fic)

by Multifandom_God_Kai



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_God_Kai/pseuds/Multifandom_God_Kai
Summary: Mark and Yugyeom have feelings for each other but only find out when Mark invites the members over to watch a movie but only Yugyeom goes.Alternative title: Markgyeom Netflix and chill then talk about feelings
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Are you still watching? (Markgyeom Smut Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so don't expect anything good sorry.

Kim Yugyeom. 

The most amazing person Mark Tuan could ever think of. 

He would never tell Yugyeom that. 

Mark has had feelings for the younger boy since they debuted. 

He always admired the playful nature of the maknae. He found it incredible how even if Yugyeom teased the members a lot, he still cared deeply for them. 

Yugyeom never got angry. He was very forgiving, hence why pranks usually were targeted towards him. The exact opposite of Mark. 

Mark was a hothead. He knew it too. It was the reason why he was never pranked by anyone. 

Mark loved his members very deeply but Yugyeom was his favorite. Likewise was with Yugyeom. 

Currently Mark was getting ready to go to eat with his members. 

They were all in LA for a concert. The members would be staying at a hotel while Mark would be staying at his house. 

He had insisted on them sleeping over but the members said they didn't want to intrude. 

Mark was debating whether he should wear something fancy or something comfy. 

"Fuck it. BamBam's gonna out dress everyone anyways." He decided to go with comfy. 

He put on some black jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie over it. 

When he arrived at the restaurant, he saw that the other members had also worn comfy clothing.

That made him feel better about dressing the way he did. 

He approached them. 

"Hey guys. How have you been?" Mark asked. 

"Good." was Jackson's response.

"Alright." Was Jaebum's.

"I'm doing well." said Youngjae.

"Its been okay." said Jinyoung. 

"I've been great. How have you been hyung?" Yugyeom said as enthusiastically as always. 

"Pretty good. Hey where's BamBam?" Mark asked. 

"He still isn't here yet-" Jaebum started before being interrupted

"WAS POPPIN ITS YOUR BOI DOUBLE B!" BamBam shouted is he approached the other members. 

The members groaned except for Youngjae who was surprisingly happy to see him. 

Mark looked at BamBam's outfit. 

As he had predicted, BamBam out dressed everyone. 

Yugyeom also had noticed it. 

"Why do you always have to out dress us? You end up arriving late and come looking like pimp." Yugyeom said in annoyance. 

"Yeah yeah whatever let's go eat I'm hungry." BamBam waved it off. 

They entered the restaurant. 

They were seated and they ordered their food. 

Jinyoung had sat between Jaebum and Jackson. (No surprise there)

Youngjae sat next to BamBam, who was to the right of Jackson. 

Yugyeom surprised Mark by sitting next to him, instead of BamBam, and to the right of Youngjae. 

When their food was served, they all ate and engaged in conversation. 

They talked comfortably until BamBam brought up something. 

"I just noticed Yugyeom sat next to Mark hyung instead of me." 

All the members looked at Yugyeom. 

"What made you change seats for once?" Jaebum asked. 

"I mean it's just a seat. It's not that big of a deal." Yugyeom replied. 

"Seats are everything. They make or break how everything goes. You usually sit next to BamBam because he's your best friend." Jackson tried to explain. 

"Do you want to be friends with Mark hyung?" Youngjae asked and laughed a bit. 

"But hyung and I are already friends aren't we?" Yugyeom asked in confusion. 

They all looked at Mark who was completely distracted by his food. 

"Mark hyung." Jinyoung said. 

Mark looked at him. 

"Hm?" 

"Do you consider him your friend?" 

"Do I what?"

"Do you consider Yugyeom your friend?" 

"What kind of stupid question is that? All of you dipshits are my friends." Mark rolled his eyes and went back to eating. 

After eating, Mark had offered to have them sleepover at his house and watch a movie but most of the members declined, their reasoning being that it was late. 

The only person who didn't decline was Yugyeom. 

Mark didn't know whether to be happy or angry because on one hand, he's alone with his crush and on the other hand, he's alone with his bandmate. 

It didn't matter anyways because he was already driving to his house. By the time they had arrived, Mark had calmed down in nervousness. 

They got inside and walked into the living room. 

"Gosh hyung. I forgot how big your house is!" Yugyeom said as he sat down on the couch. 

"Its huge compared to the dorm." Mark said as he put on Netflix. 

"What do you want to watch?" Mark asked. 

"Something scary." Yugyeom replied. 

"I'm gonna go make popcorn. You pick one" Mark said as he gave the remote to Yugyeom. 

Mark came back with the popcorn and Yugyeom turned on the movie. They watched the movie with the lights off while eating the popcorn. 

Mark would occasionally flinch at the jumpscares but Yugyeom would yelp every time something scary happened. It was cute. 

"Can we put a different one?" Yugyeom whined.

"I thought you said you wanted to watch something scary?" Mark asked not even sparing a glance at Yugyeom. 

"Its too scary." Yugyeom whined again. 

Mark chuckled and moved the popcorn that was between them. He opened he arms in a friendly manner.

"Come here. Hyung will protect you." Mark said with a smile. Yugyeom's blush couldn't be seen because of the dark room. 

Yugyeom slowly scooted over to Mark. Mark was sitting with his legs spread so Mark made him sit between his legs. He didn't see how this could in any way be a bad idea. 

They continued to watch the movie. 

Yugyeom did feel a bit safer so he didn't jump or scream anymore but he would squirm he felt uncomfortable. 

The squirming was a little annoying but Mark didn't mind. That was until Yugyeom accidentally squirmed too much and rubbed against Mark's crotch. 

They both instantly froze. 

Yugyeom panicked and moved away. 

"Hyung I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to." Yugyeom apologized with a bright red face. 

Mark didn't know how to respond so he just laughed it off. 

"You're not mad?" Asked Yugyeom. 

"It was an accident. I'm not going to get mad over an accident." He justified. 

"Now come back over here. Let's finish the movie." Mark gestured for Yugyeom to come back over. Yugyeom went back to their previous position. 

About 10 minutes went by before it happened again. Yugyeom rubbed against Mark's crotch again. 

Mark ignored it and repositioned himself so there's a little bit of distance between them. That didn't stop Yugyeom from coming closer and doing it again. 

Mark started getting annoyed but tried to restrain himself. His jeans were getting tight, his body was getting warmer and Yugyeom wasn't helping. 

Eventually, Mark caught on to Yugyeom's antics and finally snapped. 

He pinned Yugyeom to the couch and help him down. 

Mark brought his face close to Yugyeom's ear and whispered. 

"Did you think I wouldn't catch on? You wanted to make me mad right?" His husky voice made Yugyeom close his legs tightly to hide the erection. Yugyeom bit his lip and nodded. This is exactly what he wanted. 

"Silly maknae. Maybe hyung should put you in your place and remind you who's boss." Mark kissed and bit at Yugyeom's neck leaving pretty little purple bruises on his slightly tan skin. 

Yugyeom let out breathy moans and gasps at Mark's touch. He brought Mark up to his lips and kissed him passionately. 

They continued to kiss in a rhythmic yet sloppy pattern. Mark pulled away for air and Yugyeom whined. 

"Hyung I'm sorry...please don't make me beg." The latter whined as he felt Mark's lips attack his neck again. 

"Beg for what? Tell hyung what you want~" Mark said as he took off Yugyeom's shirt to continue making marks down his chest. 

"Don't make me say it please." Yugyeom whined as he saw Mark take off his own hoodie and shirt

"I'm not going to know what you want unless you tell me~" Mark cooed playfully as he sucked at Yugyeom's neck, rubbing Yugyeom nipples softly. 

Yugyeom moaned and whimpered at the sensation. 

"I -Ah- want you -Nngh- in me...." Yugyeom managed between moans. 

"I'm not sure if I should let you have it yet." Yugyeom changed their positions so he was on top now. 

He bit his lip and looked at Mark. 

"C-Can I try to convince you?" Yugyeom asked slightly shy. 

Mark didnt understand what Yugyeom was referring to until he saw his jeans being taken off and boxers pulled off. 

"See how hard you got me baby? You better do a good job or I might just leave you like this." Mark spoke as he made direct eye contact with Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom bit his lip and nodded. He pressed a kiss at the tip of Mark's cock, making the latter's breath hitch. 

He licked up the shaft, a moan escaping Mark's mouth to let him know he's doing it right. 

Yugyeom surprisingly took most of him in, sucking lightly and pumping the rest that couldn't fit. Mark moaned delightfully at the feeling of Yugyeom's hot, wet cavern on his cock. 

Yugyeom's head bobbed up and down as the room was filled with moans and pants from Mark. 

Along with the moans there was praises from Mark. 

"So good- hah- You're doing great- ah- You're amazing baby." That encouraged Yugyeom to suck faster.

Yugyeom licked the slit of Mark's dick, a whine being his feedback. 

"Mmmm- Fuck I'm close." Mark would moan out. 

Yugyeom sucked Mark faster, wanting to make Mark feel really good. The younger boy relaxed his throat and deepthroated his hyung's long hard cock. 

Mark moaned and came upon witnessing what he would call the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Hot cum spilled down Yugyeom's throat. 

Yugyeom pulled his hyung's member out of his mouth, a pop sound filling the room. 

He looked at the older man expectantly and asked "Can you put it in me now?". 

"Hm..Maybe if you beg for it, I will." 

Yugyeom knew that just saying 'please' wouldn't cut it this time. He tried a different approach. 

Yugyeom rutted his crotch against the couch, moaning "Please hyung. I really want it. Please put it in or I might have to ask one of the other members when I get to the hotel. I think Jackson would help-" 

Mark pinned Yugyeom down to the couch and started taking his jeans and boxers off. He growled in his ear, "You aren't asking Jackson for anything. I'll fuck you til you cant walk or talk." 

Mark reached into a drawer by a nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out lube. 

"No condom? But what if-" Yugyeom was cut off. 

"I don't have an STD. You're a virgin right?" Mark asked. Yugyeom stared (more like glared) at Mark, offended by the question. Mark got scared thinking he may have said something wrong. 

"How dare you think I'm not a virgin! Have you seen how big of a cockblock Jaebum hyung is?! But yeah I'm a virgin." Yugyeom said and Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Well say goodbye to your virginity and any innocence you have left." Mark said as he opened the lube bottle. 

He squirted some onto his fingers and put the bottle to the side. Mark spread Yugyeom's legs and pressed a lubed finger to Yugyeom's rim, the younger man gasping at the cool feeling. 

Mark smirked and whispered "Sensitive here aren't you?" 

He pushed a finger inside Yugyeom's hole and watched him squirm. 

Mark slowly thrusted the finger in and out, hearing Yugyeom moan in satisfaction before putting in a second digit. 

Yugyeom moaned again. "More...please..." 

Mark did as requested and put a third finger into Yugyeom's hole, loving the way Yugyeom closed his eyes and squirmed. 

Mark worked the fingers in and out of Yugyeom's hole, feeling Yugyeom clench around them. 

Mark took them out and Yugyeom whined at the loss. 

"No need to whine. You're getting something better~" Mark cooed.

Mark grabbed the lube bottle again and squirted some onto his hand.

He rubbed it onto his still hard cock, hissing at the cold sensation. 

Mark lined up his dick with Yugyeom's asshole.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked. 

"If I sucked your dick, I'm making sure that I at least get something out of it dumbass. Why even ask?" Yugyeom sassily replied. 

"Consent matters. And don't talk to me like that or I'm leaving you like this." Mark replied just as snarkily. 

Mark slowly slid the tip of his penis into Yugyeom's warm wet hole. "Fuuuuck." Mark moaned as Yugyeom let out a high pitch whine. 

Mark thrusted it in and out slowly, Yugyeom moaning and whining "Please more..". Mark responded by sliding in more and continuing to thrust. 

"All of it...please..." Yugyeom begged. 

"You sure baby?" 

"Yes...please." 

Mark slide all of his penis into Yugyeom. Yugyeom moaning and spreading his legs more to let Mark have easier access. 

Mark gave Yugyeom a moment to adjust. 

"You can move now." 

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah." 

Mark started thrusting, both him and Yugyeom moaning at the feeling. He felt Yugyeom clench around his cock. He started going faster and harder, getting lost in the feeling. 

Yugyeom was moaning loudly, enjoying every moment of it. 

The thrusting when rhythmically, it gettting faster and harder as it went on. 

Mark started to get tired which Yugyeom caught notice of. 

"Wait wait Mark stop." He said. 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mark stopped thrusting and pulled out, turning concerned very quickly.

"Sit down." 

"What? Why?" 

"Sit down. I wanna ride you." Yugyeom pushed Mark back and sat on his lap. He lined up Mark's cock with his entrance and pushed it in. They both moaned at how good it felt. 

Yugyeom slowly started moving up and down in Mark's lap. Yugyeom closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling and whining loudly. 

Mark moaned and took the moment to realise how beautiful Yugyeom looked bouncing up and down on his dick. "Fuck baby. You look so good when you fuck yourself on my dick." Mark praised to which Yugyeom responded by going faster and letting out a porn star worthy moan. 

Mark brought Yugyeom's face closer and captured his lips with his own. Mark lapped over Yugyeom's bottom lip, requesting access to which Yugyeom complied. Mark slid his tongue into Yugyeom's mouth and explored it. Their tongues fought for dominance of which Mark won. He sucked on Yugyeom's tongue feeling him moan against his lips. They continued to kiss all while Yugyeom rode Mark. 

Yugyeom pulled away for air, continuing to rode Mark. Mark noticed Yugyeom getting tired and started thrusting into him. Yugyeom screamed Mark's name, making Mark go even faster. 

"Hyung- ah- I'm- mmm- I'm close-" Yugyeom said between moans. 

"Me too baby. Me too." Mark replied while thrusting into Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom's moans turned into high pitched whines as he got closer and closer to his climax.

"Cum with me baby. Cum on my dick" Mark brought Yugyeom close as he thrusted. 

Yugyeom let out a final scream scream of ecstasy, Mark's name on his lips as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs.

Mark also moaned out Yugyeom's name when he reached his climax and spilled his cum into Yugyeom's asshole. He pulled out and got up to grab his shirt and some water bottles. 

He cleaned Yugyeom up first being very gentle to not overstimulate him. Mark gave Yugyeom a water bottle. 

"You must be tired, drink some water." He said softly. Yugyeom took the water bottle with a thank you and drink it. 

Mark proceeded to clean himself up and turned to the TV. He laughed to himself. 

"Are you still watching? Why watch a movie when I can watch my crush ride my dick?" He mumbled to himself as he turned off the TV.

He sighed and picked up the clothes on the floor. 

Mark turned to Yugyeom. "Do you want to go take a shower?" Yugyeom nodded and got up to start walking. Mark immediately rushed over "Dont walk yet-" Yugyeom tried to walk and also fell face forward but Mark caught him last moment. 

"I was going to tell you that you'll fall." Mark said with a smile. Yugyeom's face turned a bit red in embarassment. 

Mark picked up Yugyeom bridal style and walked with him upstairs to the bedroom. While carrying him, he noticed how light Yugyeom was in contrast to his tall figure.

"You're really light. Have you been eating well enough?" Asked Mark in concern of the maknae's well being. 

"Of course I have. You're talking a member of GOT7. We all eat like a homeless man who's been starving for a month." Yugyeom replied sassily. 

"Good point." Mark brought Yugyeom into his bedroom's bathroom and sat him on the counter. He turned on the water for the shower. Mark waited for it to become warm before bringing Yugyeom in. 

After showering, Mark gave Yugyeom a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to borrow for the night. They laid down on Mark's bed. 

Mark brought Yugyeom into his embrace and held him gently. Yugyeom put his head against Mark's chest. 

"Mark hyung. Can I tell you something?" Yugyeom said softly.

"Yes Yugyeom." Mark replied while rubbing Yugyeom's back. 

"I like you." 

"I like you too. I like all of the members." 

"No not like that. Like more than a friend." 

"Like a sibling?" 

"No. Like in a romantic way." Yugyeom said softly as he looked up at Mark.

"Oh. Well...I like you too Yugyeom." Mark looked down at Yugyeom. 

"Does this mean we're dating?" Yugyeom asked. 

"If you want to." 

"I want to." 

"Alright then. Yugyeom will you be my boyfriend?" Mark asked with a smile.

Yugyeom smiled back. 

"Yeah. I'd like to be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wit my user is: Kit is Fandom Queen
> 
> Also let me know if you want a second chapter


End file.
